


The Style of Love

by lizzieliz1045



Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, NWM4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieliz1045/pseuds/lizzieliz1045
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Malcolm Styles is intrigued by the mysterious new Herbology teacher, and just can't seem to get her out of his head...</p><p>NWM4 characters!!! Romance fic!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NWM Magischola fanfiction!!! I couldn't resist, really -- after seeing these two professors dressed PERFECTLY to match at the Ball, I simply HAD to ship them together!!!
> 
> Let me know if you guys like it and what you guys think!!! :D :D :D  
> \------------------------------------------------------------

                Professor Malcolm Styles, Professor of Magical Combat, eyed Professor Springer from across the table, only listening to the Chancellor’s announcements with one ear. The majority of his attention was on the young new Herbology teacher – one who, he suspected, was hiding more than she let on.

  
                Professor Cassia Springer was young and pretty, and an unusual pick for the position. She was petite, coming up to just under his chin, and she was very feminine. She wore loose blouses and tight pants, but she wore practical corsets on top of her blouses, and even though Malcolm knew that she likely used them for back support when weeding and for their pockets, he was still able to appreciate how she looked in them. She also had long, wavy black hair that fell past her shoulders, and pale, smooth skin – both unusual for a Herbology teacher, in his opinion. Most Herbology teachers in the past had kept their hair short to keep it out of the way when cutting herbs, and most were tanned and burned from long hours trimming bushed in the sun.

  
                However, what intrigued Malcolm the most were her eyes. 

  
                Her eyes were a deep green that turned a brilliant emerald in the sun. They’d been warm and kind when she shook his hand when they were introduced at the faculty meeting, and he’d found himself speechless for a moment just looking at her, before quickly remembering himself and introducing himself in kind.

  
                Later, though…

  
                Professor Taggert had greeted Professor Springer like a long-lost sister, proclaiming that she hadn’t seen her since Primaschola. Taggert had greeted her with a wide, excited smile, and Malcolm had watched as Professor Springer’s eyes shot open in alarm, before quickly becoming shuttered, layered, protective, as she smoothly explained that Taggert must be mistaken – that she hadn’t gone to P2A4, that she’d gone to Flower Mountain, and she must be confusing her for someone else.

  
                Malcolm had been a Marshal for too long to disregard his instincts. Something about Professor Springer was making him alert. For a Herbology professor, her mind was remarkably well-shuttered, designed and protected to keep and unethical mind-magic users determinedly _out._ He’d _seen_ how quickly she reacted to alarm, how quickly she was able to shutter and protect her mind, and how determined she was in the face of anything unknown.

  
                She was so _young_ , though. What could have possibly happened to her that made her so defensive, so constantly on alert? She taught _Herbology_ , for Brûlé’s sake! What horror could she have faced, to make her so careful?

  
                Abruptly, Malcolm realized he was staring, and Springer was giving him a quizzical look. He waved a hand in a dismissive apology, and returned his gaze back to his food.

  
                If he pursued this path in investigating Springer, in watching her from afar to see what her secret was, he knew he needed to be careful.

  
                As he knew, if he wasn’t careful, Professor Cassia Springer and her secrets might just draw him in.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said already, but this is from NWM4, the last run. If you're reading this from a different one, when our run's ball pictures come out, you'll know EXACTLY who Styles and Springer are!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> \----------------------------------------------

                “Where’s your robe? You’re going to lose us house points!!”

                Professor Malcolm Styles rolled his eyes at the dramatics of the students walking ahead of him to breakfast. That house president of Lakay Laveau – Xerxes, was it? – valued the House Cup above all else. Did it really matter all that much to the students – more, even, than their grades or education?

                “I can’t wear it – it’s soaked,” the girl Xerxes’ had admonished snapped back. “Besides – Professor Springer excused me from wearing it today.”

                Immediately, Malcolm found himself straining to hear their suddenly interesting conversation, whispering a sense-enhancing spell beneath his breath.

                “She did?” Malcolm could hear the doubt in Xerxes’ voice. “Why would she do that?”

                The girl lowered her voice. “I ran into her in the Forbidden Forest last night,” she admitted, and Malcolm barely resisted the urge to suck in a breath sharply in surprise. “I bumped into her as I was running out of the trees – Dominic got _possessed_ by a _mask_ , and then there were werewolves, I so I was fleeing – and she snapped at me for crashing into her.”

                “And…?” Xerxes’ prompted.

                “And I asked her what _she_ had been doing in the Forbidden Forest so late at night. And then _she_ deflected, didn’t answer the question, and told me if I didn’t tell anyone I ran into her that she would excuse me from wearing my robes in the heat today and she’d let me use any of the herbs she has if I needed any for a ritual.”

                “Nicely done.” Malcolm could hear the approval in Xerxes’ voice. “But you are, of course, breaking your word and telling me.”

                “I never promised her anything,” the girl commented lightly. “I just thanked her and told her that her proposal sounded fair. If she took that as agreement, she assumed too much.”

                Xerxes laughed. “Indeed. It sounds like Professor Springer has much to learn about Lakay Laveau then, doesn’t she? Still, let’s keep this quiet. If we can quietly pass word around to any from Laveau who need ritual components…”

                “All the better for us,” the girl finished.

                The two laughed and crossed the bridge over the lake to breakfast together, while Malcolm hung back, watching them go with alert eyes.

                Professor Springer had been in the forest late last night? When there were possessions and werewolves and vampire attacks going on? What had she been _thinking?_ She could have been attacked, she could have been bitten, she could have been _killed!_

                A surge of protective instinct filled him, and Malcolm felt himself almost become angry at Cassia Springer. How _dare_ she risk herself like that! What could possibly be worth risking her life in the forest like that, alone and unguarded?

                Malcolm Styles stalked to the faculty table with his food, his footsteps thudding firmly on the ground. He took a seat nearer to Professor Springer, and stabbed his eggs with feeling.

                Cassia’s eyes looked heavy, and there were circles under her eyes. There were scratches on her arms that she hadn’t gone to the healers for yet, and as he watched, she stifled a yawn over her bagel.

                The Lakay Laveau girl’s story rang true – Cassia _had_ been out late last night, and undoubtedly, she had been up to _something._ And whatever that _something_ was, she had thrown herself into danger doing so.

                His logical mind objected – Cassia Springer was a fully-trained wizard, and it was highly possible that she had seen students going into the forest, and had quietly followed them to protect them. She was a young, kind woman, though somehow hardened through life, and she may have acted to save her protégées.

                Intuitionally, though, Malcolm’s Marshal senses were tingling. Whatever Cassia’s secret was, he was _sure_ it was related to her sneaking around the forest last night. Why else would she have cut a deal with a student?

                Emotionally, part of Malcolm wondered when Professor Springer had become “Cassia” to him, and when he had started to worry about her safety quite as much as he did.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS GUYS!!! I wasn't on faculty D: D: D: So I had to spy on and eavesdrop and try to figure out everything that happened so I wasn't making everything up. If you guys know something that I don't, let me know!! :D :D :D  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday afternoon, Malcolm’s day-to-day was unexpectedly interrupted by an unwelcome visitor to the faculty meeting: a Gollum, dripping mud, who was stacking all the chairs and refused to get out of the way. 

Malcolm rolled his eyes and Professor Cantwil stepped up to handle the issue, illusioning the room to have all the chairs already stacked up, convincing the Gollum that its job was done. 

“And again… who sent you?” Cantwil prompted gently. 

Irritated that the Gollum had lied and wouldn’t say who had sent it, Malcolm subtly flicked his wand, casting a truth compulsion spell upon the creature. 

“Casa Calisaylá,” the Gollum confessed. Cantwil nodded. 

“You can return to them now,” he instructed the creature. “Your job here is complete.”

Malcolm watched as the creature trudged away, dripping mud, before turning to the faculty room with a sigh. Cantwil dropped the illusion, and with a few well-cast spells, the mud was cleaned up and the chairs replaced in a jiffy. 

Now, however – the primary point of order on the schedule became the punishment of the students who had committed this “prank.”

One member of the faculty felt passionately about the issue, and suddenly, Malcolm paid more attention than he thought. 

Maybe because it was Cassia. 

“This is not okay!” Cassia objected strongly. “Students cannot think it is acceptable to prank faculty in this way!”

Malcolm's eyes were riveted to Cassia as she argued with the other professors, fiercely insisted on the gravity of the prank of the Gollum. She was arrestingly beautiful – her face impassioned, her hair blown back, her eyes alight with fire. He wondered what she would be like in battle – would her face have that same expression of determination and passion? What emotion would her eyes reveal – an internal fire, or a steely determination?

He wondered at the strength of her response. It was annoying, sure, but it was just a Gollum. Had she had a traumatic experience with a Gollum before? Or perhaps a prank gone wrong? Cassia was a strong, hardened person inside of her kind and soft exterior. He felt a sudden surge of anger for any previous bullying or pranks that Cassia may have undergone, though they were long since passed.

“So what do you think an appropriate punishment should be?” Cantwil posed. 

“Five points per faculty member present,” Cassia said promptly. 

There was a gasp. 

“There are twelve of us,” Fitzroy said aloud, thinking. “Twelve times five -- you want to take sixty points from Casa Calisaylá??”

“They’ll never recover and stand a chance for the cup!” another professor objected. 

“Then they shouldn’t have pranked the faculty,” Cassia responded, her tone firm. 

“How about one point per faculty member?” Professor Suddath suggested quickly. “Twelve points isn’t an insignificant number.”

Cassia snorted. “That’s too lenient!” 

“I think that’s fair,” Cantwil said, backing Suddath up. “The joke wasn’t funny, to be sure, but let’s look at what really matters: nobody got hurt, and it was easy to deal with. Let’s not overreact out of hurt pride.”

Cassia still looked angry, but her eyes flicked to his. Malcolm’s eyes widened. 

“I agree with Suddath and Cantwil. It was a harmless prank,” Malcolm said gently. “No one was hurt, and we dealt with it easily enough. Once we determine what students did the prank, they can be punished individually – thrown in detention, if we like. But the whole house need not suffer.”

Cassia wavered. 

“Only if we inform Casa Calisaylá that they must send the students who did this prank to the faculty table to apologize in person,” Cassia said firmly. 

“Agreed,” said Cantwil immediately. 

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.”

With a sigh, Cassia settled down, and Malcolm watched the anger in her eyes faded to resignation. As the rest of the faculty agreed and the points of order moved on, Malcolm couldn’t help but feel his eyes drawn back to Cassia again and again. 

She had changed her mind based on what he had said, even in her anger and passion. She had changed her mind based on what he had said. 

Did she really take what he said and thought to heart that much? Did she care about his opinion so deeply?

Malcolm felt his breath catch at the thought of it. Forcing his thoughts from the matter, he shook his head and focused on the rest of the meeting as best he could.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You GUYS you have to remember that Springer and Styles are just characters, okay???? It's more like shipping characters in movies than real people D: Don't be mean about it okay I just really like them together!!!  
> \------------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning, and Cassia Springer was squirming in her seat uncomfortably. To be fair, she had good reason to be uncomfortable.

The Chancellor had just announced that everyone – everyone – needed to find a date for the dance. 

Oh, sure, it didn’t need to have any romantic attachment. It was just a companion for the dance, with no romantic context or any expectation placed therein. It was just that “no one enters the dance alone” as school tradition, to show magical acceptance as a group and determination to move forward as a united front, etc. etc. etc. 

So the long and short of it was…

She needed a date to the dance. 

Cassia resisted the urge to bang her head against the faculty table. A date to the dance was the last thing she wanted. She was still learning about the place and feeling out the school, deciding who she could befriend, who she could trust, who she needed to avoid. Getting that close to someone that quickly… that could get bad, fast. Especially if she got the wrong date. 

Suppressing a sigh, Cassia poked at her food and looked around. Going with a student was right out, she supposed. Even if there were no romantic expectation involved, she knew that she would have trouble disassociating “date” with “companion,” and that was a mess she didn’t want to get into. 

Rolling her eyes at the thought of going with a student, she turned back to the faculty table, and her eyes locked with another teacher’s. 

Professor Malcolm Styles. The Combat Defense professor. 

Ever since she’d joined the school, Professor Styles had caught her notice. How could he not? His sharp, masculine features and strong legs and chest, both well-featured in his shirt and kilt, belayed that he was the most attractive member of the faculty, regardless of what Professor Fitzroy proclaimed. He’d caught her eyes when they met, and something about his deep eyes had drawn her in, and they’d had a moment, a connection – she could feel it, when he looked into her eyes like that. A long moment later, he’d bent over her hand and kissed it, introducing himself, and she’d felt a thrill at his lips on her skin, his deep voice murmuring against her hand. 

Cassia had heard he’d been a Marshal, before he’d become a teacher. She bit her lip, considering. If anything happened, went south quickly, Malcolm Styles would be the best person to be next to – he’d undoubtably be the best in battle (again, regardless of what Cassia suspected Professor Fitzroy would claim). And…

And… well…

He was attractive. 

Very attractive. 

Taking a deep breath, Cassia screwed up her courage, turned to Professor Styles, and asked him if he’d like to accompany her to the dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, is anyone going to Yule??? I'm going on Run 2 and I need a date to the dance!!! :D :D :D  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

                Malcolm sat there, stunned.

                Cassia had asked him to the dance.

_Him._

                To the _dance._

                He’d never – he’d figured –

                Malcolm took a deep breath, held it, and let it out, before trying to collect his thoughts again.

                Professor Cassia Springer had asked him to the dance.

                The fact that Cassia didn’t already have a date fairly blew his mind. Cassia was very pretty and very approachable, regardless of what secrets she might hold in her heart. He’d been certain that the other faculty, if not the students, would have leapt at the chance to ask her to the dance. He supposed that probably, they just hadn’t gotten around to looking for dates yet – no one wanted to seem too eager, he suspected.

                But Cassia, upon hearing that she needed a date, had immediately asked him.

                She’d seemed nervous when she asked him, her eyes lowered and a blush on her cheeks. But when she’d looked up to finally ask him, and their eyes met, his heart had stopped.

                What _was_ it about Cassia that made him react so? Sure, she was pretty, but he’d met lots of other pretty girls before, many of them with secrets of their own. It wasn’t as if he’d never been the focus of a woman’s attraction before. But yet, somehow…

                Somehow, Cassia was compelling. Attractive. Alluring. And utterly irresistible, to some primal and protective part of himself.

                He’d heard himself agreeing to accompany her to the dance as if it were a dream, another part of his mind already imagining holding her in his arms, impressing her with his skill at ballroom dancing. His attention had abruptly returned when she smiled at him in excitement, thanking him, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, and his heart had skipped a beat again as she thanked him and quickly hurried off to class.

                She was so pretty, Cassia… and her eyes had been alight with excitement and warmth, just drawing him in…

                Clearing his throat and ignoring the tightening feeling he felt in his chest, Malcolm forced himself to get up and make his way to his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS SCENE REALLY HAPPENED!!! I interviewed someone who was there so I could get all the details right <3  
> \----------------------------------------------------------

                Malcolm had been relaxing and reviewing his lessons plans on Saturday when the poltergeist burst into the faculty lounge.

                “Some students are outside looking for the hot combat professor,” she sang, devious eyes alight. “Come out, come out!”

                Fitzroy, with an entirely false modesty, raised his hand and began getting up, only for the poltergeist to cackle.

                “The one with _out_ the blue hair,” she pronounced.

                Malcolm looked around at his colleagues with confusion, the rest of them looking around as well.

                Cackling, the poltergeist laid a finger out to point at him, and Malcolm’s eyes widened.

                “They’re asking for _you_ ,” she said, snickering. “Come out, come out!”

                Malcolm stood automatically, but feeling flabbergasted. The students thought he was _hot?_

                He stepped outside to find three students he knew: The two dark girls from Lakay Laveau were standing there – Gwen and Ember, he thought they were called. The Marshal students were running around all semester, convinced that they were somehow running a black market of forbidden goods in the school trying to catch them. If his students were going to catch these two, though, Malcolm suspected that his students would have to be _much_ more cunning than they were – Lakay Laveau lived by the rule “Don’t get caught,” and these two seemed to live and breathe their house.

                There was another girl with them. Cassandra, he thought?

                All three girls smiled widely at him.

                “Professor,” Cassandra said, smiling up at him. “Do you have a date to the dance?”

                Malcolm froze for a moment in surprise, but relaxed and bowed slightly.

                “I do have a date to the dance already,” he said, graciously. “But I’m extremely flattered that you would ask.”

                Cassandra nodded in disappointment, but turned back to her friends, the three quietly giggling. Malcolm bowed to them and left, but hid behind the corner of the building, his mind racing.

_Students_ wanted to ask him to the dance? They thought he was that much of a catch?

                Malcolm stood a little straighter, his shoulders back. Apparently, he was a _catch._

                Casting a sense enhancing spell, Malcolm stood hidden, eavesdropping and peeking around on what else was said.

                He heard Professor Suddath come out and ask which of them had called him the ‘hot combat professor.’ All three girls raised their hands, giggling, and Malcolm felt another flush of embarrassed pride.

                To his surprise, Suddath _laughed_ with them. Malcolm had _never_ seen the Magical Forensics professor laugh, _ever._ He hadn’t been sure she even knew how.

                Suddath then began interrogating the girls on how they felt about Professor Fitzroy. Rolling his eyes, Malcolm began heading off to his classroom. He didn’t need to stick around to know how much Professor Suddath disliked the flashy teacher with the fan club. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes.

                But the girl had wanted to ask him to the dance. Him!

                Malcolm smiled to himself as he walked, feeling a little more confident. He wondered at Cassia asking him, wondering if it was just because he was nearby, or if there was something more there. But now, with another woman asking him…

                Well, he felt a little more confident, and a little more like Cassia wasn’t completely out of his league.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get over Styles/Springer gaaaaaaaaahhh. I feel like Springer is so cautious and anti-social and Styles is so darkly charming that they can draw each other out and it's so perfect omg I love it. They are SUCH great characters, and I hope they learn each other's secrets and become an awesome team if they both go back for Next Semester next summer!!!!!  
> \-------------------------------------------------

                 “She really did it?? She asked Styles to the ball??”

                 “She DID. I couldn’t believe she actually went through with it! I’d never have been so brave. But he said he was already going with someone. I wonder who’s his date?”

                 Cassia froze in place, listening to the gossip as a group of students passed by. A student had asked Malcolm to the dance? One had asked their _professor_ to the dance?

                 Rather abruptly, Cassia felt very much out of her league.

                 She’d asked him because… well… she’d thought they’d had a connection. There was something in him, in his eyes and in his voice, that made her feel safer, that made her drawn to him. She hadn’t realized that _everyone_ was drawn to him that way. She’d…

                 Well, she’d hoped that was just for her.

                 Cassia sat down heavily on a bench, rubbing a fingerprint off her wand as she lost herself in thought. She hadn’t known Professor Styles was such a hot catch. What had she been thinking, asking him to the ball?

                 She was the new teacher. She knew that. And she’d gone and asked Styles, presuming that he’d like to go to the ball with her. He’d probably accepted out of obligation, or even worse, pity. What had she been _thinking_ , asking someone so out of her league to the ball?

                 “Cassia?”

                 Cassia startled, looking up, only to see Professor Styles there, as if summoned by her thoughts.

                 “Professor Styles!” she said, offering him a small smile in greeting.

                 “Malcolm, please,” he said. To Cassia’s horror, he took a seat beside her and turned to face her, concern written across his features.

                 “Cassia, forgive me if I’m being… presumptuous,” he said, his eyes holding hers. “But… is everything okay?”

                 He was looking at her with such concern, Cassia’s heart broke. Did he really see her in such a pitiful way?

                 “I’m fine,” Cassia said quietly. “I was just… I was just sad, a little.”

                 She watched as Malcolm bit his lip, seeming to want to say something, but thinking the better of it. His emotions flashed through his eyes, and she watched as he carefully considered his words before opening his mouth to speak again.

                 “I… I realize you probably have a lot on your mind,” he said slowly. “You’re a new teacher here, still getting your footing, and you undoubtedly have a lot going on. But… I know you have a lot more on your plate, more than you let the others see.”

                 He looked up, his eyes meeting hers, and Cassia’s breath caught.

                 “I wanted to let you know… if you ever need help, with whatever you’re dealing with… if you ever need to reach out to someone, to let someone know, to have someone there to help support you and be there for you…”

                 His voice was deep and low, but slightly hesitant, almost as if he were nervous, just the slightest bit.

                 “Well… I’m here for you, Cassia.” He gave her a small smile, sincerity shining in his eyes. “However you need me or however you want.”

                 Cassia struggled to find her voice to respond.

                 “However I want…?”

                 Her response came out much breathier than she intended, and she watched as Malcolm’s eyes darkened.

                 “However you want,” he murmured, taking her hand and bending to kiss it. His eyes held hers, a liquid, deep bronze.  Abruptly, they twinkled, and he gave her a flirty smile. “I was _very_ glad when you asked me to accompany you to the dance,” he told her quietly, his smile playing about his lips.

                 Slowly, Cassia started to smile.

                 “ _Were_ you?” she asked, her tone exaggerated. “Why, I would have never known.”

                 “Well, of course you would have never known,” Malcolm teased back, his eyes sparkling. “It’s unseemly to make a scene at the breakfast table.”

                 “And what sort of scene would you have made?” Cassia queried, trying to keep herself from smiling quite so large. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be any more dramatic than any of the other nonsense I’ve seen occur in the dining hall.”

                 She could hear his breath hitch, and Malcolm’s eyes dilated.

                 “Ah, but Cassia,” he murmured, his low voice sending a thrill through her body. “Certain scenes are too mature for the innocent eyes of students to see, aren’t they?”

                 Her eyes locked with his, Cassia could barely gather the breath to respond. “Oh? They are?”

                 His eyes went molten.

                 “I shall enjoy having you on my arm at the ball,” he murmured, ever word sounding suggestive as it fell from his tongue. “And afterward, I shall enjoying having you for whatever you will have me for: friend, confidant… or more.”

                 Cassia felt lightheaded, heat curling in her belly at his words.

                 “Then I shall see you at the ball,” she said breathlessly.

                 Malcolm stood and took her hand, bowing over it. When he kissed her hand this time, he lingered, and Cassia could feel her face flame at the look he gave her as his lips pressed against her skin.

                 “Until then,” he murmured.

                 “Until then,” she managed a response.

                 Malcolm turned and departed smartly, and Cassia absently watched him go, admiring his legs and behind in his kilt, before promptly shaking herself out of it, trying to get her wits about her.

                 It was near impossible, though. What Malcolm had said… what he had implied…

                 Cassia fanned herself absently.

                 Malcolm desired her.

                 And he wanted to go with her to the ball.

                 Cassia straightened her shoulders, smiling a small, satisfied to herself, still feeling the thrill of his gaze lingering on her body.

                 Well, then.

                 She would make sure that everything would go _perfectly_ for the ball.


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys okay I get it they would never do this but you guys it's FANFICTION. It is a FICTIONAL STORY. Shut up about what they would and would not do and who is OOC and JUST ENJOY THE STORY OKAY??????????  
> \-------------------------------------------------------

                 Malcolm threw himself into his seat at his desk, fanning himself, and incredulous at what he had done. He’d never thought he’d be able to be so straightforward, so flirtatious, so _blatant_ to a woman he was interested in! Ever!

                 He could hardly believe it. His conversation with Cassia, somewhere along the way, had gone from a gentle offer of a friend and confidant regarding her secrets to something much more, something much more adult and meaningful. The way her eyes had darkened at his voice, and how her body seemed to be straining for his touch as he held her hand…

                 Malcolm shook his head, tearing the image from his mind. He had to calm down, he had to calm down before his last class got here…

                 But Cassia… she had looked so upset, so sad, that he _had_ to talk to her, to help her. He hadn’t intended on practically _confessing_ his interest, his feelings, and he _hadn’t_ expected her response, or for her voice to turn to sensual whispers as she flirted back…

                 He hope she realized that he wanted all of her, not just her body. He wanted the ball to be a proper _date_ , not just some fling she could throw away when she was done.

                 For Cassia had captured his interest, his mind, and slowly, part of his heart, a part of which was growing each time he saw her and spoke with her. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tear her out of his heart now, and that until he was able to be with her, be with her _properly_ , romantically, as he wanted…

                 He rubbed his eyes, and took a deep breath, forcing himself to settle down.

                 It would be fine. She had been flirting back, and they’d both promised more, at the ball.

                 Students started to trickle in, and with a deep breath, Malcolm stood, ready to teach his class.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG you guys we're finally at the start of the ball!!!! I'm so excited just writing it had me all excited like I was that night!!! 
> 
> If Springer and Styles go to the same run again, I hope they coordinate outfits again. They looked SO PERFECT!!!! <3 <3 <3   
> \------------------------------------------------------------

                 Cassia snapped a gold cuff around her wrist and looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and breathing out.

                 She looked good. She’d made a traditional ball gown of a rich, vibrant red fabric she’d gotten months ago. The red set off the paleness of her skin and the darkness of her hair, which, she admitted, were odd features to accentuate. She went by the mantra her mother had taught her years ago – “if you’ve got it, flaunt it”, and Cassia knew she had the skin and hair to flaunt both.

                 The dramatic shape of the dress also made her look taller, which Cassia enjoyed. She’d always been petite, but with the shape of the ball gown, coming out so dramatically at her waist, it made her waist look smaller, her bust look bigger, and her legs seem longer, even hidden as they were.

                 With a swipe of makeup and a gentle combing of her hair, Cassia looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied.

                 “You ready?”

                 Cassia looked over to see her roommate, Jessica Suddath, getting ready for the ball herself. Cassia smirked.

                 “I am,” she commented. “Are you?”

                 Jessica, clad only in her underwear, pulled a dress on and glanced in the mirror, before turning to her friend.

                 “There. Done,” she pronounced, tossing her hair.

                 “You haven’t done your hair or makeup,” Cassia teased. “And I thought you were going to wear your work clothes.”

                 Jessica’s face softened.

                 “My sister found out there was a ball, and she sent me this dress last-second,” she admitted. “I mean, if my sister thinks it’s a big enough deal to make at least a little of an effort…”

                 Cassia smiled in understanding. If Jessica Suddath had any soft spots in her hard exterior, it was for her sister.

                 “ _You_ look all fancied up,” Jessica commented, looking her up and down. “Hot date?”

                 Cassia remembered the girls from before, chasing after “the hot combat professor”, and grinned.

                 “Very.”


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's some adult-type flirting in this chapter so if that's not your thing don't read those parts or skip this chapter maybe  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------

                 Carefully, Malcolm set his hat on his head as a final touch, before looking at himself in the mirror, satisfied.

                 He was wearing a dramatic red and gold outfit, with a dramatic cape draped over one shoulder. It was a formal ball, after all, and he was a Marshal – it was imperative that he appeared as due to his station. His beard was groomed, and his clothes were finely pressed. Malcolm was able to admit event to himself that he looked very, very good.

                 He worried a moment about Cassia. There’d been a curse to wear the colors of the house you favored, compelling the teachers to display their favorites openly. Malcolm knew that Cassia favored the House Dan Obeah, and he worried that she would wear green. It wouldn’t be a catastrophe if she did, really, but they’d look rather Yule-like next to each other if she did. She’d be much prettier in a rich royal blue, next to his red, for example, which was a possibility – she did like Maison DuBois.

                 Setting his worried aside, Malcolm knocked on her door at the appointed time, only to gasp as Cassia emerged.

                 She was wearing red.

                 Oh, she was wearing red.

                 The red was rich, with a fine darker red weaving a pattern on the fabric of her corset and ball gown, trailing down the dress in gorgeous detail. Her hair was left loose in glossy waves, instead of pinned up as she preferred, and her eyes sparkled at him as she smiled.

                 Malcolm found himself at a loss for words.

                 “You… you look stunning,” he managed, unable to tear his eyes from her. “You… you look gorgeous. Wow, Cassia. Just… wow.”

                 Cassia laughed, and shot him a grin.

                 “You cut quite the sharp figure yourself,” she said, openly admiring him. He noticed the way her eyes lingered on his backside, filing that information away for later. She looked up at him and grinned. “I’m _definitely_ taking the hot combat teacher to the ball.”

                 Malcolm felt his face flush even as he laughed. He promptly offered her an arm, which Cassia took with a smile, and they set off for the ball.

                 The hot Virginia heat didn’t feel as bad as he thought, as they walked down together to the ball, conversing as they went. Cassia’s tone was light and happy, and Malcolm felt a surge of joy and pride each time he made her laugh.

                 “I was concerned we’d clash, that we’d look like Christmas colors,” he admitted. “I worried you’d wear green, from the curse…”

                 Cassia laughed, her eyes sparkling. She smirked, suddenly looking daring.

                 “I _am_ wearing green,” she murmured. “Maybe you’ll see it later, if you get lucky…”

                 Malcolm felt his mouth dry up at that, and Cassia laughed at his expression, tugging him along gently towards the ball.

                 As they arrived at the ball, Malcolm felt himself stand up straighter, proud to have this beautiful creature on his arm. They were clearly the best dressed couple at the ball. There were others in ball gowns, to be sure, and he caught a glance of a Lakay Laveau couple who’d coordinated purple outfits, but no one, _no one_ , looked as grand as they did.

                 “Care for a picture?” Cassia asked him with a smile, catching sight of the photographer.

                 Malcolm smiled back. “I’d love a photo,” he told her. “I’d like to have a captured memory of this night.”

                 Cassia blushed prettily, and they went to the line to wait.

                 When it was their turn, the photographer grinned widely at them.

                 “Are you friends, or is this a date?” she called, her low British accent endearing.

                 Cassia locked eyes with him, and he smiled.

                 “It’s a date,” Malcolm told her.

                 “Then ‘old her like it!” the photographer crowed. “You’re so far away – ‘old her properly ‘round the waist, you! There you go!”

                 Malcolm refused to let his face flame as he pulled Cassia close, holding her closely around her small waist. His heart skipped a beat as she leaned into his chest, looking up at him with a smile. The camera flashed, and Malcolm wondered what expression on _his_ face the camera had caught.

                 “Another!” the photographer cried. “You two are just so _pretty_ , all fancied up like that! Look alive, look ‘ere for me, there we go-!”

                 The camera flashed again, and again, and finally, they were let go with a cheeky smile from the photographer girl.

                 “Everyone! Everyone, it is time to line up!”

                 At the Chancellor’s announcement, Malcolm began guiding Cassia to the appropriate line to wait in to enter the dance.

                 “That was lucky,” Cassia said. “Last ones to take a photo before the ball begins.”

                 “It makes sense,” Malcolm told her. “I’m always lucky.”

                 Cassia looked up in surprise. “You are?”

                 He grinned. “Well, I’ve got you for a date, don’t I?”

                 Cassie blushed and looked down, and Malcolm laughed quietly and offered her his arm again.

                 “Are you ready?” he asked.

                 Cassia took his arm and tossed her hair back, looking him in the eyes again despite her blush.

                 “I am,” she said.

                 Malcolm smiled. “Good.”

                 Together, they walked into the dance.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story you guys T____T!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you had fun!!! :D  
> \-----------------------------------------------

                 Cassia was staring out over the lake, a small smile playing about on her lips. She watched the moonlight flicker over the lake, the ducks still playing and ducking under the water as they grabbed their last snacks before bed, the turtles taking off of their log to float somewhere else to sleep.

                “Enjoying yourself?”

                Cassia turned to see Malcolm approach her in the moonlight, and she smiled.

                “I’ve never had so much fun,” she said honestly. “You’re… you’re an incredible dancer.”

                And he was. Malcolm was spectacular at the waltz, and he was excellent at the foxtrot, and at every dance they played, he managed to astound her again and again. Cassia had found herself whirling, wrapped up in him as she instinctively followed his lead, never leaving his arms until Professor Ziegler had cut it, requesting a dance.

                “You inspire me to new heights,” Malcolm told her, coming to lean on the railing next to her. He looked down at her with a smile. “Do you want to dance again?”

                “I need a minute,” Cassia admitted. “It’s just… it’s all so wonderful. The dancing, the ball, you…”

                She trailed off, his eyes locking with hers, and she watched as his eyes darkened.

                “You know,” he murmured, “Benita Ziegler went to Flower Mountain for Primaschola.”

                “Did she?” Cassia managed, only half her mind engaged.

                “She did.” He looked at her significantly. “The same Primaschola you told Professor Taggert you went to.”

                Suddenly, Cassia was alarmed.

                “She must have forgotten,” Cassia said. “There are so many students – and we’re not the same age-”

                Malcolm gently laid a finger over her lips, and Cassia hesitated, looking up at him with worried eyes.

                “I know you have your secrets, Cassia,” he murmured. “And I’ve seen the reflection of the pain and horrors you’ve been through – I see the same reflection in myself. And I’m not going to press you to tell me what you’re hiding.”

                He removed his finger from her lips, and gently took her hand, looking deeply into her eyes.

                “But Cassia… I hope that someday you’ll trust me enough to share that part of you with me, and that you’ll let me help protect you from whatever evil’s chasing you still.”

                Cassia felt her heart catch, but her eyes betrayed her.

                “Malcolm… you have no idea…”

                She pressed a hand to her eye, trying to stop the tears from gathering. “It’s not just… it’s not just something easy. It’s literally a life-or-death matter, and I can’t… it’s just…”

                Suddenly, Malcolm gathered her into his arms, pulling her close.

                “I would fight the world for you, Cassia,” he murmured. “I would slaughter werewolves, I would stake vampires, I would eviscerate chupacabras, I would destroy the Council of Five… Cassia, I would do anything to keep you by my side.”

                Cassia looked up at him, tears glimmering in her eyes, to see the depth of emotion expressed in his dark eyes, and she gasped.

                “I don’t know how you’ve managed to capture my heart so quickly, so thoroughly,” he told her. “But Cassia… this feels like fate. Every moment with you is magic. And I don’t plan on letting you go.”

                Her face flushing at his heartfelt confession, Cassia laid a hand on his arm, looking up at him.

                “I don’t want you to go either,” she told him. “I… I would like you here. With me. By my side.”

                A smile slowly spread across Malcolm’s face.

                “And you’ll let me protect you? Keep you safe from dangers, make sure you’ll live to brighten my life another day?”

                “If you insist on it,” Cassia said with a smile. “Though, know, I can fight my own battles, Malcom.”

                “I know,” Malcolm said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “Forgive me my protective instincts. When I find something wonderful, I want to cherish and protect it from all harm that I can.”

  
                Cassia felt herself blush, and Malcolm’s eyes darkened. Slowly, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, cupping her face gently, ever-so-slowly capturing her lips with his.

                It was so sweet it was almost painful – tentative, testing, careful. A feeling like a fireworks consumed Cassia’s middle, and she reached for Malcolm, letting out a small noise. She leaned into him more, kissing him back, her whole body feeling heated as he kissed her tenderly.

  
                She wasn’t sure for how long she’d been kissing Malcolm, but when she finally pulled away, her breathing short, Malcolm’s eyes were closed for another long moment, before opening and flickering to hers, concern mixed in with desire.

  
                “Are you…” His breathing was uneven. He didn’t seem to know how best to phrase his question. “Was that…?”

  
                “I enjoyed that,” Cassia admitted quietly, blushing.

  
                Malcolm looked relieved, before looking at her with a smirk.

  
                “Do you want to do it again?”

  
                Cassia laughed, but then Malcolm had tilted her face up and was kissing her again, a feeling of desire and want surging through her at his kiss. The kiss was more heated this time, more passionate, and her breath was short as desire flooded her veins. She whimpered, a hand coming up to rest on his chest, and he held her close as he kissed her over and over, nibbling at her lips and teasing her tongue, driving her mad.

  
                When they finally pulled away from each other, Cassia was pleased to see that Malcolm was short of breath too. Malcolm looked dazed, but his eyes remained completely aware.

  
                “I…”  
               

                He couldn’t seem to find words, but Cassia didn’t care.

  
                For the first time in ages, Cassia let herself relax completely, letting her guard down with a man. She laid her head down on him, resting it on the top of his chest, just by his shoulder, and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment, looking out over the water of the lake. She could feel Malcolm’s breath catch, but his arm came down slowly a moment later, pulling her into him more and holding her gently, as if she were a treasure he never wanted to let go.

  
                As Malcolm held her closely, Cassia looked up at the starry sky and smiled.

  
                This was magical. _This_ … being in his arms like this, so close, so safe, so _loved…_

  
                _This_ was magical.

  
                And Cassia knew she’d never let him go.

 

 

 

 

                FIN


End file.
